Talk:Skills/@comment-71.174.250.243-20140911024115/@comment-59.189.113.208-20140923153455
Actually as a solo the best would be to keep grinding ur ap til u get insane amounts then u will be able to enjoy the whole game without worrying over anything, i started with 10,1,1,8 build meaning horrible accuracy n 8AP only (though now i feel i should have picked 8,1,1,10 though), i just kept grinding on my first rover battle (make em panic but not bleeding) til i got 36ap (that took me about 2 hours) then wala~ ur set to camp at drekar tribe n farm raiders ^^ Goats and their materials sells for tons in drekar camp, oh and the red beans u have in ur camp sells for over 200 gold each at drekar actually, Goats can sell for around 80k each, the milk sells for ard 6-800 each and the meat sells for 4-4500 each (drekar raiders drops meat), u can just camp there n sell ur loots and stuff, personally i only farmed a few battles there and realize i need more storage space so i only fought a little bit and got around 1 million and walked directly to lago to get me horses, they are around 150k-180k each for grown ones, so i bought 1 male and 5 female horse, i bought 3 adult n 3 young ones because the young ones were only 10k or less each and i ride my horses and went directly to Orth to buy 3 large carts for my adult before heading back to drekar tribe to continue camping ^^ Main reason i camp at drekar tribe is because, 1) They are easy targets. 2) Due to having only 1 accuracy, my melee attacks only hit like 20% =_=;;; so i farm the raiders to get their crossbows and crossbows bolts and use directly back at em, this way i can train both AP and my Ranged Weapons Accuracy. 3) so far they seem like the only ones in game which i can actually get free slaves, i rescue them to release back in town to lower my slaver stat~XD (personal preference) 4) Its actually a very decent source of income, each drekar raider group i fought is basically giving me an average of 100-150k + i am training my veteranian, doctor, mechanic, hunting when im standing there, i also got some goats while i stand there and camp so i easily get millions in a few minutes. 5) They dont hit particularly hard so accidents rarely happen so i slowly camped them to train my melee weapons, pain threshold, AP and dodge during battles too (u need aaaaaalot of patience to grind ur melee weapon up because it has only 20% accuracy at first if u follow my build) 6) I love to bully them~ :3 Anyways after 2 days of hardwork, i now have 104 AP, 70ish% melee accuracy and for some reason my morale is always 100 during battles vs anything thats 14 or lesser, i can now roam freely towards anywhere in the desert and enjoy the game~XDDD Can even kill 68 person caravan groups~ ^^ just hit n hide behind walls, as long they cant hit u they will die eventually~ :P PS: So for people who actually says that im crazy to spend have spent 2 days in the game on grinding and achieved absolutely nothing yet in story (i havent even give kukul the 25kg crickets), well im about to start now ^^ and im pretty sure ill breeze through it, at least i wont have to bother saving every single time worrying that i may die anytime due to a random battle.